Always and Forever A Cato and Clove love story
by AlaskaDean12
Summary: 74th annual Hunger Games is here. Everyone is either scared to death or overflowing with joy. I am scared completely. I don't want to get picked, and i don't want my siblings to be picked. And I couldn't bare it if Clove was picked. I loved Clove since 3rd grade, but Glimmer caught my eye. But i will never leave Clove alone. We're a team. Always and forever.
1. Meet Cato

Hey, I'm Cato.  
before i was reaped for the hunger games i have had my eye on a special girl,  
Clove.  
When my name was reaped i promised myself i would win for her, and keep her and her family fed with all my new money.  
But i faked being in love with glimmer because i thought she looked familiar, and for some reason i felt an instant thing for her. I'm not sure what it was, but it was there.  
But then something unexpected happened,  
the name for the females read Clove Cavas  
thats when everything went down from then


	2. Meet Clove

Hey, I'm Clove  
The day of the reaping changed my life forever,  
in fact, it took my life.  
it all started when Cato gave me a good luck red rose  
i put it in my hair and hoped it would never wilt.  
and when his name was reaped, part of me shattered  
Afterwards i was reaped. i thought maybe i could make it.  
maybe me and cato can form a team and refuse to fight when it was just us two standing  
but i knew it would be hard because i think he had a thing for glimmer  
and he might have that idea for her, and leave me to fend for myself.


	3. Meet Glimmer

Hey, I'm glimmer  
I never meant for anything to happen,  
when Marvel's name was called I was scared, he was my brothers friend, a family friend, you could say.  
When my name was reaped I swear, i thought i was going to cry. How could i leave my family alone?  
I was 100% sure I was going to die, but i had a little training when I was younger.  
On the way I met the other tributes  
and i saw Cato.  
i felt like i've seen him before, i know i have...  
We automatically had a connection even though i knew he liked a girl by the name of Clove  
but things can change.


	4. Chapter one- The Reaping

It was a bright day on the coast of district 2, but there was a grim feeling everywhere  
of course, its reaping day.  
all the children of ages 12 to 18 are trying to get prim and proper for the reaping ceremony.  
i worry for my two little brothers, and my little sister  
my brother are 14 and 17, but my little sister is only 12  
i worry for their safety, and their luck  
i feel a single tear in my eye and that's when i see her,  
Clove.  
her gorgeous deep brown eyes sparkle, and her long brown hair is curled up in a ponytail.  
i know she's scared, even though she's strong and probably has an amazing chance at winning if reaped  
but who can blame her?  
there are people all over Panem striving for their families health and safety  
i see her coming towards me with a grim smile on her face  
"hey, cato"  
"hi, Clove"  
"I'm scared" she mutters  
"huh" i manage to choke out  
"i know it sounds weak but its true, I have a horrible feeling about today"  
"no, i know, but I'm sure you wont get picked"  
"what if i do"  
" I'm sure you would win, i mean your strong, you have perfect aim, and beauty. you will get a lot of parachute in the games. you would win over the crowd with your stories and stuff. you will be fine either way."  
" promise?" she says softly  
"promise." "take this" i pluck a beautiful red rose from my pocket and hand it to her "it means good luck"  
" thanks Cato" the puts the delicate flower in her hair, gives me a gentle hug and walks away  
i hope she doesn't get picked, if anything i would volunteer for her if i could. if she gets reaped, i will pay all of my money from the quarries for her parachutes.  
i will help her get out alive.  
**Reaping time**  
after they take our blood samples, all the children line up through age and the reaping begins  
a tall wiry man with abnormally pale skin, and dark auburn hair turns to us. his green lipstick glistening in the sun  
"lets start off with the gentleman first, you know, to hold the doors open for the ladies"  
i can feel my self shaking  
he grabs the paper out of the ball with his fluorescent purple nail and walks back up the stage  
*cough cough* " Cato Dart" he says  
i freeze so still i can't feel my heart beat.  
"come on up Mr. Dart"  
i walk slowly up to the stage.  
can you talk son?  
"mmmhmm"  
"well tell us your name" " we want to hear it for you"  
i look at clove. her head is cupped in her hands, and my sweet mother has tears rolling down her cheeks.  
i speak in my most confident voice. like I'm excited to be up there  
" My name is Cato Dart" "and I'm your male tribute for district 2!"  
"well aren't you a confident young fellow" he says " now lets get to the ladies"  
i pray that he doesn't call my little sister or clove i could never bare for that to happen.  
and then he says it.  
" Clove Cavas"  
no! no, i can't be!  
i see her part her way through the crowd in a triumphant manner even though her eyes are full of fear  
"go on tell us your name"  
"I'm Clove Cavas, I'm your female tribute for district 2!" she shouts "lets hear it for district 2!"  
the crowd goes nuts, even though one of their own is about to fight to win or die  
if any district was to be part of the capital it would definitely be district 2. shameful, but true.  
we get put in the capital building to say our goodbyes  
my mom and siblings come in first  
"are you going to be okay?" my mother asks  
"I'll try my hardest to win, for you guys."  
"you're strong Cato, " my older brother says "you can do this i know you can"  
my younger brother just sits there in shock  
" i will try " i tell my family "  
and i will come home and keep everybody safe"  
"please be careful" "we love you" 3  
the peacekeepers collect them and my best friend Draits walks in  
"hey Cato" he says " i believe in you"  
"i know you can make it. and so does everyone else in the quarries"  
" I'll miss you: i say  
"i'll miss you too" "STAY STRONG" he shouts as the peacekeepers shove him out the door.  
the flamboyant reaper then lead us to the car  
the car is amazing. I've never been in one. here, we just walk.  
"so do you two know each other"  
yes we do actually" clove announces  
"oooo do we have a pair of love birds this year?" he asks  
we just kinda blush  
the rest of the ride is pretty silent


	5. The Capital

We arrive at the capital and I'm astonished.  
beautiful building with gorgeous lights all over them. Lots of people talking and getting along. So many water fountain that are just really pretty. And flowers, flowers everywhere.

Clove loves flowers.  
its more magnificent than anything i've ever seen in the whole world.  
I can see in clove's eyes that she is amazed too.  
We finally get out of the car and go to the second floor of the big building in which we'll be staying in for two weeks. we get leaded to our rooms, they are even bigger than the ones on the train! there is a dresser already filled with those soft clothes that fit each tributes' body perfectly, there is a big window, the floors are wooden and not cracked, and there is a bathroom just for me.  
We watch the recap of the reaping on the television . i look strong and powerful, the opposite of what im feeling.  
Clove looks scared at first but then she blooms with what it seems to be excitement.  
District one's female tribute looks oddly familiar. Glimmer her name is. i couldn't help but stare at her throughout her districts reaping. Its like I've seen her before.  
District four's tributes are very quiet and sly looking like foxes  
District 11 has a 12 year old girl, very sad. and the male is a towering, feirce looking guy by the name of thresh.  
I thought I looked strong on television, he is enormous and he looks extremely healthy.  
District 12 recap was the saddest one yet,  
when a 12 year old girl gets reaped, her older sister, katniss, volunteers for her.  
I can barely stand the part where they had to pry the little girl off her sister.  
I can hear her screaming for her sister not to go. Then I realize that could have happened to my little sister too. i push the thought out of my head.

The male tribute, Peeta, looks scared, but he looks strong.  
We have some delicious dinner before we call it a night its the presentations tomorrow.  
Clove sneaks into my room. she lets a single tear roll down her cheek before she talks.  
"i don't think i can make it Cato, i really don't"  
"don't say that, we'll be okay, i know it. As long as we stick together we'll be fine"  
she still has that flower in her hair  
"all we need to do is act confident and strong" i say "and we'll be feared by the others. people will stay away from us"  
" i don't want to kill anyone Cato, these are all innocent people"  
"i know, but you will have to if you want to stay alive"  
"thats true"  
"what did you think of the recaps?"  
"they were depressing"  
"i know"  
"we need to make a career team Cato." she says " so we have a better chance"  
" yes, we will do this "  
" i was thinking since i really don't want to kill you and i hope you don't want to kill me, if it comes down to us we can just refuse to fight and they we have to make us both victors"  
she incredibly smart  
"thats perfect"  
there's a long pause  
"will you stay with me cato, in the games?"  
" of course, we're a team, forever and always."  
"promise?"  
"promise."  
"goodnight Cato."  
"goodnight"


	6. The Chariots

**okay i should have said this on chapter one, but i do NOT own The Hunger Games or most of the characters. I DO own any character you never heard about in the books or movies. Thank you for reading this is my first story and it means a lot to me that you are reading it :)**

Our mentor Jax leads us to our stylists

he is a very tall pale skinny man with orange hair and clear lip gloss on his lips.

she is also very tall and skinny but she has bright pink hair with baby plue streaks and green make up on her eyes  
"I'm Paxty" says the lady "I'll be uhhh... Cat-0's stylist"  
"its Cato" she ignores me  
"and I'm Clevens" "I'll be Clover's stylist"  
"its Clove"  
"whatever"  
" shall we get started?"

the stylists lead us into different rooms for fashion. Paxty looks at me suspiciously "take off your shirt" she orders  
"what? why"  
"just do it"  
i gentle slip off my shirt and she stares  
"what muscles you have! you need to show them off for sure! all the ladies will send you money in the games!"  
"so then what am i going to wear"  
"i was think since your district is stone cutting you can dress up as stones!"  
"seriously?"  
"no, I'm just messing around with you, you two will be dresses as minors"  
" do you have to outfits ready?"  
"oh yes. here slip this on"

as i put the clothes on i realized I've never felt anything this soft before its amazing it covers me in black and brown cloth  
and she hands me a plastic mining axe. i guess they can't have real ones.  
"you look fantabulous!"  
"huh?'' I'm absolutely clueless from what she just said  
"you look great honey, lets go to the Chariots"  
i follow her through a large, long hallway to the chariots and i see clove. beautiful. Clevens put silver makeup on her to make it look like she  
has tiny rocks all over her eyes. our suits fit perfectly. just to match our body types.  
"what do you think of the outfits?" she asks  
"i think they're soft" i say  
" they fit great! you know cato i don't think I'm scared anymore i don't have a real reason to be"  
i think she's right. I'm not scared either. i have strong muscles, decent looks, and I'm good with a sword or knives. i haven't even been thinking about dying or how scared i am i just been thinking of ways for the capital people to like me.  
"me neither"  
"i actually think we might have a chance Cato, i really do"  
"yeah its great! i feel so powerful like WE own the capital"  
president snow: send the chariots!  
district one's chariot rides up and its easy to tell they're district is electronics glimmers golden curls are beautifully flowing down her back with a little bit of glitter. marvel and glimmer's outfits are tight fitting and silver with little squares that are called pixels.  
they make a great impression. we're next  
"#2!" president snow shouts and we're off  
our chariot moves quickly with a smooth flight.  
the crowd goes wild for us i look at clove and squeeze her hand a little.  
the best by far is district 12's chariot.  
they are really on fire! but they're holding hands?! i hope they know they're going to try and kill each other soon  
After the Chariots we go eat some delicious dinner and call it a night. i just pull on some comfortable clothes to sleep in and open my window.  
after training in two days this might be my last breath of the peaceful outside world.  
Don't think like that Cato i say to myself  
i will win with clove. or for clove  
i will go back to my family and keep them safe. even if it means killing innocent people.


	7. training

The man that reaped us, Aussious, graciously tip toed into my room and woke me up.  
"wake up cat-o, we got some important training to do"  
"i already did training, i got a nine, remember?"  
"no, no, no , a different kind of training cat-o"  
" i don't remember any more training other than practice, oh yeah and its pronounced Cay-toe not cat-oh"  
" well then CATO, we have to train for your social and talking skills, today are the interviews!" he says too cheerfully  
"oh" that was the only thing i could manage to say at the moment mostly because i sucked at talking in front of people  
"well then let's get going!"  
I slowly got out of my sleepy state and changed my clothes, I just kinda threw on the first thing in the drawers I saw after that I went upstairs to go have some breakfast. At the table I saw Clove, Paxty, Jax, and Clevens. Clove looked just as tired as i felt.  
"Good morning sleepy head", Jax said  
"hey"  
"Ready to start training?"  
I looked at Clove and she rolled her eyes at the question  
"I haven't gotten to eat yet" i said quietly  
"Of course we'll start after breakfast!"  
"Good"  
After we eat our breakfast its time for our training, i guess they decided not to split us up for training.  
First is Clove who has to practice. Aussious hands her a pair of high heels to practice walking in.  
It's pretty humorous to watch her. Each time she takes a step she stumbles a little bit.  
But she looks really cute in them.  
What i have to do is try and look as tough as I can so I come off as frightening. I feel like a jackass, seriously.  
Since we're not really getting anywhere, they decide to slip us up for private training. Now i learn how to walk straight and keep good posture and crap like that. Jax teaches me how to charm the women by winking and subtle body language. I almost feel bad for manipulating the capital people like this until i realize they put me and the love of my life in a contest to kill each other. After another boring hour of training we're finally done.  
Now, we actually have to train, in the training arena where we learn combat and survival skills.  
Me and clove both head for the spears and knives. I'm pretty handy on a sword and spear, and Clove is absolutely incredible at throwing knives, never misses a shot.  
I look over to see Katniss Everdeen making fires, snares, and other skills. Peeta is camouflaging himself. Wow. Katniss seems a easy target but Peeta should be part of our career team.  
I make a mental list on the easy targets and one for the careers  
**easy targets**  
district 3 tributes  
boy from district 4  
both from district 5  
both from district 6  
girl from 7  
girl from 8  
little boy from 9  
both from 10  
little girl from 11  
and girl from 12  
**career worthy**  
both from 1  
both from 2 (of course)  
boy from 7  
boy from 8  
boy from 11  
boy from 12

Great, now i can narrow it down and it shouldn't be that hard. if I'm going to keep Clove safe and alive, a lot of planning will have to be done.  
"Cato" Clove calls  
"Huh, what" I snap back to reality  
"Training is time to get our scores from the game makers"  
"What skill are you going to use?'  
"I'll probably throw knives"  
Genius.  
"You'll do great" I say "I think I'll use the spears"  
"Okay we're after district 1 we can do this!" she says confidently  
I'm nervous when they call my name, Clove wishes me good luck as i walk into the game makers' training room.  
they're all paying decent attention, and I'm glad I'm one of the first because they look like they're going to get pretty drunk.  
I grab a spear and launch it at my target. perfect, right in the middle. they write something down  
I take another spear and launch it, it goes straight through the dummy. I do this for about 2 more minutes and then I'm excused.  
I think I did great.  
later, we watch for our training scores. My score comes out to be a nine, awesome. Clove gets and 8  
I'm surprised when the little girl from district 11 pulls and 8 also.  
so far i have the highest score-wait, what! Katniss from district 12 pulls an 11! HOW?!  
I'm really surprised. we have some dinner and call it a night.  
Tomorrow we have our interviews, it seems like this will never end.


	8. The interviews

**Okay you guys, I've been really busy lately and my sister is always on the computer. Your criticism is always welcome and I appreciate your reviews and your reads. Yeah, on the computer my capitalization sucks because I type fast so I don't really pay attention, but I'm working on that. I do not own the Hunger Games or any character except for the ones you never heard about in the books or movie. **

I roll over and sit on the edge of the bed sleepily. Ugh. The amount of sun shining through my window is ridiculous. I slowly get uo out of bed and change into a hunter green shirt, black pants, and go to the bathroom to comb my hair.  
"Cat-o, oh Cat-o, yoohoo!" Aussious calls "Cat-o!"  
" CATO!" I yell back  
" Cat-o are you hiding from me?"  
"If taking a shit in private is hiding to you, then yes."  
" Now, now, Cat-o, no need to be sad or grumpy, today are the interviews!" He laughs hysterically and i hear him walk out.  
"Cato?" i hear Clove gently calls  
"yeah?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to inter up, uh, whatever you're doing in there"  
" No, I'm just combing my hair and brushing my teeth"  
"oh, then why did you tell Aussious you were taking a shit?"  
"to get him to leave."  
"What the hell is that guy on? He seriously laughs at everything!"  
" I have no freaking idea, its just these capital people."  
" So, are you nervous for the interviews?" She asks  
" yeah i actually am. I suck horribly at talking in front of people."  
"well at district 2 when you were reaped, you sounded pretty confident"  
"that was acting. Everything here is acting. If I were to really say and do what was on my mind, there would be chairs thrown at these clowns."  
she laughs at this.  
"what's so funny?" I ask  
" Oh nothing, its just that you are always so serious, lighten up a bit" she opens my curtains fully and now there's a crap load of light everywhere.  
" The sun is too bright, it looks like its man-made."  
"it's probably sunlight enhancement!" she starts giggling. " sunshine always makes me so happy" she says. "its like I am happy every time i see it, even if i do see it every day."  
" I like oxygen" I say as a joke  
"you're a trip Cato. I'll see you later." she walks away giggling quietly.  
I walk out of my room to get breakfast, yum, looks like pancakes, my favorite.  
After we eat our breakfasts, we go to meet our stylists for our outfits.  
Paxty slips me into a weird jump suit thing and then makes me wear a tux over it.  
"You look good honey" she says in her Capital accent.  
"thanks."  
" time to put on your makeup." makeup... Makeup... MAKEUP?!  
She puts on some skin colored paste (foundation) and this stuff she calls eyeliner on my eyelash line.  
"Mmmhmmm you look super"  
She now leads me back to Aussious where we practice a little more before the show.  
When i see her, my heart skips a beat. She's wearing a orange dress, and her hair is pulled up and curled into little ringlets.  
"wow Clove, you look great"  
" Thanks, you look nice too."  
" Thanks."  
We continue until its time for the actual interviews.  
The interviews  
The first to go is Glimmer from district one. She's wearing a shimmering, light pink, dress. She's telling everyone about how she doesn't want to kill anyone, but just might because she has to live. What a load of bull crap.  
Next is Marvel, and Then Clove. I'm next. As I'm walking to my seat by Caesar Flickerman I Get really nervous.  
The applauding stops and Caesar Flickerman asks me my first question, i try to come off as funny and dangerous. I answers certain questions with witty comebacks and others with serious answers. Before you know it, I'm done! That wasn't bad at all!  
We quickly go through all the other tributes' interviews and finally, we're to district 12.  
Katniss is just spinning and giggling like a dumb-ass while everyone is cheering.  
When Peeta's up, he admits his love for Katniss in front of everyone, you can see her blushing on the big screens.  
After the Interviews, Me and Clove head to my room. We just sit there on my bed.  
" How do you think you did?" she asks  
" Actually, I think I did pretty good."  
"me too. What did you think of the district 12 lovers?"  
"It kinda pissed me off because now they're going to get a whole bunch of parachutes."  
" Yeah and she was just spinning the whole time and everyone loved it!"  
" Exactly!"  
" These games will be easy Cato, we'll be the careers, everyone all ready fears us." she says.  
" Yeah and when we make lover boy a part of our team, there is no way that scrawny little brat will even have a chance to win."  
" But she got an 11 in her training. She has to be really good at something!" she says nervously  
" she probably just stripped for them or something, either that or snares. I saw her in training, she's not too bad with a knife, good with snares, bad with fires, and can't camouflage to save her life." I say "Besides, there's no reason to worry Clove, We're a team. Always and forever.  
"promise?"  
"promise."  
" Goodnight Cato"  
"goodnight."


End file.
